


After Work Cuddles

by icandrawamoth



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: It's Max's job to make her happy, and right now she's sad. It's weird. Katie is always happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any human & dog, cuddling with a dog makes a bad day better"

The moment Katie opens the door, Max knows something's wrong. He hangs back, avoiding his usual jumping and barking greeting, instead warily observing the slump of her shoulders, the way she kicks the door closed behind her, the way she tosses her bag in a corner and slumps on the couch.

After a long moment she looks up at him, a funny look between a smile and a frown. “Hey, Max.” She pats the cushion beside her. “Up.”

Max eyes her. He's not forbidden from being on the furniture, but she rarely encourages it like this.

“Come on, Maxie,” she sighs. “I really need my friend right now.”

He can't say no to that. It's his job to make her happy, and right now she's sad. It's weird. Katie is always happy.

Max trots across the floor, and hops up beside her, immediately finding himself pulled into his owner's arms. “Work was the worst today,” she mutters as she pushes her face into his fur. “My boss hated everything I did, then yelled at me for half the stuff everyone else was messing up... It's not fair.”

“It's _not_ fair!” Max agrees in a yip. “Let me at her, I'll teach her to make you sad!”

“That's right,” Katie murmurs, pulling him into a hug. “I bet you'd show her a thing or two, wouldn't you?”

“That's right!” But despite the promise, Katie is still sad, and Max has to do something. He wriggles loose and hoists himself on his back legs to reach her face and gives it a good lick. That always gets him a smile.

And this is no exception. “I love you too, Max.” She squeezes him and scratches his ears. She's not happy, he can tell, but she's not as sad as before. She sets him down and wipes her face. “Let's get some supper, huh? A treat for both of us?”

“ _Treat?_ ” he barks, and jumps down to the floor, tail wagging wildly. She laughs at his reaction and goes for the bag on top of the fridge, and he barks again. Anything to make his Katie happy.


End file.
